Serenade
by Funny Unicorn Called Koko
Summary: In which Alfred tries to use music to win Antonio's heart. Will he succeed or will he fall flat? Spamerica fluff. Human AU


**AN: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

 **First Time**

The first time Alfred serenaded his boyfriend was the very first day they met. Alfred entered the bar and covered his ears. "Holy crap! Karaoke's off to a great start, eh?" He practically shouted over the shrieking coming from the stage.

"What?" Alfred's brother Matthew shook his head. "I can't hear what you're saying."

Alfred lowered his hands and looked questioningly at the other blond. "Dude you gotta speak up! Let's go get drinks!" He made a drinking motion with his hand and Matthew nodded immediately. The twins made their way over to the bar where they managed to snag seats since most of the customers were by the stage, listening to others participate in the free weekly karaoke the bar hosted.

"Why did you drag me out here again?" Matthew asked after they had placed their orders.

"'Cause no one else could come and you were at home moping. You needed to go out anyway," Alfred replied, bobbing his head as he listened to the person performing a Britney Spears song.

"I wasn't moping," Matthew huffed, taking the drink the bartender had just left in front of him.

"Yeah huh. You'll find a new job. Don't trip!" Alfred patted his brother's back a little too hard and Matthew nearly spit out his drink. "Hey you gonna come sing with me? It'll be fun."

"No way. It's bad enough you dragged me out here, you are not going to make me sing," Matthew answered moodily. "You have fun though."

Alfred made a face and stood up, going to a small table that held a tip jar, and a white sheet of paper filled with names. He grabbed a pen and scribbled his name and the song he wanted to perform then turned around to go back to his brother, but bumped into the person behind him. "Sorry-" The rest of the apology died on his lips as he took a good look at the stranger, a man around his height, with olive skin, beautiful green eyes, and an even more gorgeous smile.

The man's smile widened as he looked Alfred over. "Ah, don't worry about it," he said in a smooth accented voice.

"Yo can you move? We wanna sign up to sing." A guy who Alfred had just noticed was standing next to the cute stranger interrupted the staring contest.

"Yeah sorry," Alfred mumbled and stepped aside quickly, letting the cute guy and his friend sign up. He let out a deep breath and went back to Matthew who was nearly done with his first drink. "I saw a really cute guy just now."

"Huh? Oh that's nice. Did you hit on him?" Matthew asked dully.

"No…maybe I will though, later…" Alfred said thoughtfully. Admittedly, he would need a little liquid courage for that and so he ordered himself a shot of tequila.

Since Matthew was not in a talking mood (though he rarely was), Alfred spent the time waiting to be called upstage drinking and looking around for the cute guy.

"Alright! Next up we have Alfred Jones!" The DJ called out as the two girls who had been singing upstage stumbled down.

"Cheer for me, Mattie!" Alfred grinned and pushed past people to get upstage. He took the mic from the DJ and waved at the crowd. And then he started singing 'Party in the USA'.

It was surprisingly a crowd favorite and people sang along with Alfred who performed more enthusiastically. When the song ended, he took a bow and blew kisses at the crowd then rushed back down to sign up with a different song.

As he wrote his name down again, a familiar voice began crooning from the stage. Alfred looked up to see the guy from earlier on stage, singing 'Hero'. He gasped. The guy was cute _and_ talented. Damn. He thought he might be in love. "Mattie! That's the guy! That's the guy!" He said when he returned to his brother who was now being chatted up by the pale man who'd been accompanying the cute stranger. "I'll come back later…" he mumbled when Matthew and the pale guy started kissing.

He went back to the stage area where his new crush was still singing. The crowd had quieted down as they listened to him but Alfred still let out a whoop to cheer the guy on. The guy looked directly at Alfred and winked, causing Alfred to grin and blush.

Alfred waited until the guy had finished singing before heading back to the sign up list to change his song. He couldn't wait to go up and sing this next one. When he was finally called back up, he hurried onto the stage and looked out at the crowd, beaming when he found the person he'd been looking for. "Hey!" He called out, looking directly at the guy who was laughing. "This one's for you!" The beat started playing and Alfred cleared his throat before belting out into his rendition of 'Call Me Maybe.' And when the song ended, the guy, who introduced himself as Antonio, did indeed give Alfred his number.

 **Second Time**

Alfred and Antonio had been dating for a few months now and they were as happy as could be. They were always busy during the week so they made sure to spend most weekends together and tonight was no exception. It had been Alfred's turn to plan the date and while they usually spent their time together at either one of their homes Alfred wanted to make this specific date very special. It was his and Antonio's 6 month anniversary and he wanted it to be memorable.

"A nighttime hike?" Antonio said when Alfred told him the plan for the night. "How interesting! I've never been hiking at night before."

"Well there's a first time for everything," Alfred said cheerfully, leading his boyfriend to the car. "Don't worry, it'll be fun!"

"Alright. I trust you," Antonio said with a small smile. Alfred was too excited to really talk during the car ride. He really wanted Antonio to see what he'd planned out. He was also a little nervous. He had enlisted the help of Matthew and Gilbert in ensuring everything was ready and while he knew his brother was dependable, his German boyfriend could easily distract him. They arrived at the park around twenty minutes later and Alfred rushed to Antonio's side with a blindfold, covering his eyes.

"Ah, Alfie? I won't be able to hike if I can't see…" Antonio said, reaching to take off the blindfold.

"Nuh uh, no peeking. Don't worry about it, Toni. I'll help you. Just please go along with this," Alfred answered, taking Antonio's hands and pecking them. "I won't let you fall."

"Esta bien," Antonio sighed and reached for Alfred's hand again. Alfred smiled and slowly led his boyfriend up a small hill. Once they were up there, he removed the blindfold, grinning when he heard Antonio's gasp. Matthew and Gilbert had done their job well; they had placed a white picnic blanket right on the flat center of the hill and with brown basket on top of it. Next to the basket was a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Near the blanket was a candle that the pair had just recently lit. Alfred spotted Matthew running down the hill and gave him a discreet thumbs up. The full moon hung up in the sky, lighting up the hilly area. "Oh Alfie, this is so romantic."

"Yeah so you like it?" Alfred asked, smiling as Antonio turned to face him.

"I love it," Antonio responded and kissed his boyfriend. A few minutes later, the couple finally pulled away and took a seat on the blanket. "These roses are gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like it. Happy six month anniversary babe," Alfred said happily. He began taking food out of the basket, grateful that his friend Francis had helped him cook it up.

"It really has been a happy six months," Antonio sighed dreamily. Alfred smiled and pulled out his phone to play some music. "Oh, I've never heard that song before." Antonio said when he noticed the music playing.

"Really? I love this song." Alfred stood up and offered his hand to Antonio. "Dance with me?"

Antonio nodded eagerly and stood as well, grinning as Alfred pulled him close. The pair swayed slowly to the beat of the music and Antonio felt shivers run down his back as Alfred sang softly into his ear. "Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor; lift your open hand~" he whispered along with the song. "So kiss me~"

Antonio pulled back slightly and smiled as he leaned into kiss Alfred softly.

 **Third Time**

Alfred was going to do it; he was going to propose. After having been together for two years, he knew it was finally time.

He had planned it all out perfectly. Under the guise of throwing of Christmas party, he had invited all their family and friends to come and celebrate the engagement. He'd had Francis and Gilbert help him pick out the perfect ring that they knew Antonio would adore.

So far, everything had been going smoothly. Most of their guests had arrived and Antonio was completely clueless, too busy mingling to notice that Alfred had been hiding in the bathroom for the past ten minutes as he prepared to propose.

He smiled at his reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath before heading out to the party. Trying to make the proposal similar to the day they first met, Alfred had set up karaoke for the party. He waited for his friend Kiku to finish his song and then he took the mic. He cleared his throat and stared out at everyone until he locked eyes with Antonio. "Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to this party, hope you have all been having a great time! Now, I know we're celebrating the holidays but there's another reason I've invited you all over. Two years ago, I met this really incredible guy at a bar. Heh, I know you've all heard the story before, I asked him out using a song and surprisingly, he said yes. Knowing this method works with Toni, I'm gonna try it one more time. This one's for you, baby." He smiled at Antonio who had come closer, looking mystified but happy.

Alfred took a deep breath and began singing "All of Me"; it wasn't nearly as good as John Legend's version but to Antonio, that had been the best version he'd ever heard. Alfred walked closer to the Spaniard, reaching into his pocket with his free hand and pulling out a small black box. He barely heard the gasps and shrieks of surprise from the guests and as he finished the song, he got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a beautiful gold ring. "Toni, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked softly.

Antonio's green eyes were filled with tears. "S-sí!" He cried out and Alfred slipped the ring onto his finger. "Of course I will marry you! I love you so much!"

Alfred stood back up, nearly falling when Antonio wrapped him in a tight hug. "I love you too." He managed to say before his fiancé kissed the living daylights out of him. Karaoke was a foolproof way to propose.

 **That time Antonio serenaded Alfred**

Antonio and Alfred were married! It had been a small but elegant ceremony and now they were at the reception, which was not as elegant. They had an open bar and many of the guests were taking advantage of that, particularly Antonio's best friends. It made for good entertainment though. Alfred and Antonio sat at the main table, watching their guests' antics in between kisses and sweet whispers. "I'm wondering if this open bar thing was a good idea," Alfred laughed as Francis twirled past them.

"I think it was," Antonio snorted, kissing Alfred's cheek for the umpteenth time. "Oh damn, I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Hurry back!" Alfred said as Antonio stood. Even though he knew they would be spending the rest of their lives together, Alfred was reluctant to be separated from the Spaniard at the moment. He sighed and leaned back to watch the guests while he waited for his husband (husband!) to return.

"Good evening everyone!" Antonio's voice surprised Alfred and he looked over at the DJ area where Antonio was holding the microphone. "First of all, I want to thank everyone for their support and for coming to celebrate my marriage with Alfred. I am so happy that I will be spending the rest of my life with him. I love you so much, Alfred. I really can't help it." He smiled as music started to play in the background. "Wise men say, only fools rush in, But I can't help falling in love with you~" he sang softly.

"Toni…" Alfred mumbled, knowing his face had turned bright red. His eyes watered slightly but he smiled widely. He stood up and walked towards Antonio who also walked in his direction until they met half way. He wrapped his arms around Antonio's waist and when his husband finished singing, he pecked his lips gently. "I can't help falling in love with you either. I love you."

 **SONG LIST:**

 **CALL ME MAYBE- CARLY RAE JEPSEN**

 **KISS ME- SIX PENCE NONE THE RICHER**

 **ALL OF ME- JOHN LEGEND**

 **CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE- ELVIS PRESLEY**


End file.
